


Consequences of a contract

by Varigos_D_Vastitas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varigos_D_Vastitas/pseuds/Varigos_D_Vastitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given more time, what could Lily Potter have accomplished? Forewarned and prepared, how much difference could a pregnant house wife make in a world of magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of a contract

For weeks one room in the Potter's modest cottage home was filled with the sounds of a quill scratching parchment, books slamming, pages turning, and the flickering of enchanted candlelight late into the night.

" _My study is an absolute wreck._ " Lily thought absently as she scribbled down another translation, tossing aside the previous set of notes, "If I ever get this damned text correct I will clean it." she muttered to herself.

The rusty squeal of a door came from behind her, informing her that someone entered the room. Even before she felt his arms wrap around her to hug her from behind she knew it was her husband. "Lily, dear. You know I love you, and I know you mean the best for our son, but you really should take a break." he suggested.

"You know I can't rest James!" she snapped, ignoring her self made promise to take a break, if only to clean up her research.

James sighed, "Yes I know. Dumbledore's _prophesy._ " The undisguised scorn and disgust was heavy in James' voice. "It's been month's since that lush Trelawney made her crappy prediction! We don't even know if our child is going to be this destined one!" he argued.

"'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies!'" Lily recited from memory, "The only ones known to have openly defied him and are expecting a child around July are us and the Longbottoms!" Lily laid a hand on her barely showing stomach. "It's bad enough I cannot help with the order already, but to sit here and do nothing knowing that a death sentence is hanging over my son is something I cannot bear James!"

The Potter patriarch sat down in a spare chair, facing the floor as he spoke. "I can't put any faith into this so called prophesy Lily. I'm sorry, but our sources are questionable after all. A second hand telling from Dumbledore and... Snape..."

Lily frowned at her husband. "Your still holding onto that petty grudge after all this time?" Lily dramatically rolled her eyes, "You bested him in grades, in sports, and you get the girl, yet you still cannot let it go."

"He tried to get my best friends in trouble constantly for offenses only he felt, he tried prying into our secrets and almost got himself killed, yet blames us for his recklessness." James countered dryly, "but we aren't talking about that now. We're going to talk about the fact that you've been studying day and night for weeks looking for a miracle protection and spending a rather large chunk of our child's future fortune looking for books and old scrolls that may hold a hint to a solution."

"I'm not that bad James." Lily protested, "I just want to protect our child. Is that so bad?"

James pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, unfolding it and handing it to his wife. "Lily, I've been to Gringotts. The goblins sent me a letter when they began getting notices for dozens of bank drafts from odd places worldwide. This month alone you've spent nearly ten thousand galleons looking for your hint. Pomfrey told us our son won't be born for at least six more months, but at the rate you're spending money we will be paupers on the street."

"Sirius wouldn't let us live on the street." Lily weakly remarked.

"I know he wouldn't, knowing him he'd give us his family's old manner house in London just so he could play the part of the family dog." James played along, trying to elevate the mood a little. "Lily, I know you worried, but you've been at this since August. I had no problem when you started, because you were researching protection methods for the whole order-"

"Look at all the good I've done too!" Lily added insistently, "The protection talismans, the escape jewelry and the enchanted clothes!"

James held up an open hand, gently cutting her off. "Yes but look at what you're looking at now?" James pulled a tome off the desk, "Blood magic Lily." he said softly. "You're looking at dark rituals, demonic arts, for a way to save our son from a fate that might not even happen."

"I know what I'm doing James!" she insisted, as she crossed her arms defensively. It was a weak protest and they both new it.

"Lily, all blood protection rites require death and permanent sacrifices to function." James calmly chided, "Say you do complete one of these rituals and we die from the dark lord or Merlin knows what, to keep those protections Harry would have to stay with your sister to keep the spells up. Do you really want him to have to live with that? Your sister has been jealous of your magic for ages, do you really think she wouldn't be so petty as to behave the same way if he needs her?"

"She wouldn't!" Lily insisted.

"Lily, I love you but your sister is a blind spot. Do you remember when we delivered our wedding invitation in person?" He asked.

"It was a one time thing." she insisted, her lips thinning and shoulders slumping.

"That walrus she calls a husband wiped his ass with the card in front of all of us, called us freaks and she said nothing." James countered, "The reason it was a one time thing is that we haven't seen them since!"

"Fine, no blood magic." Lily conceded with a pout. "You pick then. Where should I look?"

James shrugged, mythological magics were not his forte after all. "I dunno, " he said smartly, "Why not summoning something or guardian contracts?"

"Summoning?"

James nodded glad that Lily seemed to like his suggestion, "Yeah. I remember gran telling me stories about how in the old times, before the statute of secrecy was made, that wizards and witches would summon beings like an elemental golem or other fantastic creatures to help with their magic or other tasks."

Lily was losing herself to an idea, one that James encouraged by accident. "I mean it would be a miracle if you did it, but it would be something right?"

"Miracle...?" The word stuck into Lily Potter's mind like Excalibur into its stone scabbard. "That's it!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Huh? What's 'it'?" James asked, perplexed.

"Out!" Lily commanded, all of her dimmed mood replaced by the passionate inferno that only comes about from excited inspiration taking hold, "I have work to do!" she proclaimed as she tossed her husband out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

James sat on the floor outside his wife's study, stunned and perplexed. "What just happened?" he wondered aloud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months under Lily's inspired rampage changed the interior layout of the Potter's cottage. Arcane symbols of all types were painted on the walls, age old sigils inscribed in door frames, and odd talismans were placed strategically all over the home.

The first time James brought Sirius to the house the Black heir examined the various knickknacks that Lily had made before letting out an impressed whistle. "Wow. That is impressive." He said earnestly, "How much did you pay to set this up Prongs?" He asked James.

"What do you mean?" James questioned, his lack of older magics rearing its embarrassing head. "It's just stuff Lily has been putting up all over the house."

Sirius blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked at his uneducated best friend. "Do you even know half of the wards she's placed?"

James had the decency to look sheepish, scratching the back of his head as he looked away. "...No... Not really..." He finally answered.

"She has a seven-fold Key of Solomon in front of every door, window and doorway. That kind of Sigil can stop an arch-demon and hold it until the end of days." Sirius pointed at the nearest windowsill where a block of salt had been conjured to fit perfectly. "That's an old style salt ward line, prevents all ghosts from crossing the threshold as long as it is intact. She's even used one solid piece to prevent any spirit from breaking the line with poltergeist's wind!"

Sirius began a steady examination of the house and the various protections that were either all over the environment or hidden in various places out of sight. "Sweet baby Merlin..." muttered several times as he wandered the house. "Undead wards... Outsider banishing sigils... Celtic Coptic Cross, those are good for warding away all sorts of curses..."

Sirius had to pause in his examinations when he came across a sigil made from salted iron that had been fused to the floor in the future baby's room. "I haven't seen an Eight point Enochian death block seal made out of Iron before..." he said amazed, "But those are usually paired with..."

Sirius looked up and went pale. "Lily made a thirteen point Zoroastrian demon binding sigil!?" he exclaimed, falling on his ass as his knees gave out. On the roof of the unborn baby's room a swarm of unconnected protective markings were painted all over, but one in particular got Sirius' full attention.

James rushed into the baby's room to see Sirius staring open-mouthed at a Z-shaped symbol. "Is that bad? Lily had them somewhere on the roof of every room in the house..." he explained to Sirius, concerned.

Sirius scrambled onto his feet and grabbed James by his collar and pulled him close. "James, Zoroastrian symbols give absolute control of any dark spirits to any mage who paint that sigil in their blood. If You-know-who ever tried to attack this place with a summoned demon of any kind, Lily could turn it back on him with a single thought! Just what has she been doing James!"

James was taken back by his best friend's worried excitement, and it showed on his face. "What are you on about Padfoot! How do you know all of this?"

Sirius was morbid when replied, "My family conjured demons and dark spirits for money James, all of us had all the protective symbols and rituals burned into our heads once we were out of nappies. Lily has turned this place into a fortress! The only things that can get into this house have to be living, human, _and_ magical."

"So does that mean that You-know-who can't get us?" James eagerly asked.

"No, just that everything else can't. All the things she's put up are markings that stop almost everything but dark wizards." Sirius scratched his head, frowning as his eyes wondered over the numerous protections. "It wouldn't be hard to make one with her already existing set up, all you need is a few Quincunx array patterned with a 'Non-timebo-mala' inscription inside a unicursal hexagram."

James tried to look like he understood any of it, and failed miserably "A what?"

Sirius sighed, "How are you an auror Prongs? You just need to make a Gabriel Horn you dolt."

"I'm an auror because I was the best in my class and a natural leader." James returned with a grin, "Your should remember that number two."

"We stole the answer sheet for the final exam and the only reason your the best in class is because you did better than me on the practical." Sirius shot back, smiling.

James grinned, "and it was my great leadership that helped me decide to swipe the answers from old man Metaclaw."

"And It will be your ass sleeping on the couch if you don't let me sleep James! "Lily roared from behind the closed doors of the master bedroom.

Sirius gazed at the thick oak doors across the hall, pondering if Lily was a dragon animagus. "How does she do that?" he whispered.

"I don't know..." James admitted, slightly in awe of his wife.

"I have a gods-be-damned monitoring sigil in the nursery James!" Lily roared again, fueled by the hormones of a pregnant woman, "Now go downstairs so I can't hear you anymore or I will switch both your bits with my bare hands!" she commanded with a terrifying fury.

Wisely, both of the fools rushed out of the baby's room and to the relative safety of the living room. It was only when the crossed to the far side of the room that Sirius felt he could relax enough to speak. "Prongs, mate. No offense but your wife scares me sometimes."

James nodded, "I know... I'm scared too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A month later Lily's research reached a peak and with it, her 'miracle'.

"You want us to what?" James exclaimed (he did not shriek like a girl as Sirius would later state), as his pregnant wife looked at him calmly. James flopped back on his favorite couch, mentally praying he misheard his genius wife. "I swear I misheard you..."

"I want us to become possessed, then we complete a ritual that will make Rose-"

"Harry." James interrupted reflexively, as he had done many times before. James always insisted it was a boy, Lily always proclaimed it was a girl.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, Harry." she conceded, "The beings will use our body to complete a ritual to grant Harry protection and powers, but we only have a month left before I will be too far along."

James frowned at her wording, "What sort of beings Lily? You've been impressively vague about that."

"Promise you won't be mad?" she requested, looking nervous.

"I promise."

"I will get possessed by an angel, hopefully an archangel...you would be possessed by a demon."

James was on his feet again, only his promise keeping from barking out his outrage. It took a minute but he managed to hold in the first choice of words. "Why?" he finally asked.

"It has to do with our spiritual alignments." Lily explained calmly, "I've always been a firm believer in rules and the good in everyone, you've always been a rule-breaker of sorts and not always with the best of intentions. Especially when you were younger."

"I was a bit of a berk when I was younger," James conceded, "but I don't see what that has to do with getting possessed by a demon Lily!"

"Angels need a pure soul to inhabit a body or a vessel with an angelic bloodline. Neither of us show any sign of a bloodline, but my alignment is good enough to allow an angel in." Lily could meet her love's eyes as she continued explaining, "For the ritual to succeed we need the essence of a demon, a corrupted and long dead soul at the very least. They can possess anyone, but it works better for those with tainted pasts or blood on their hands."

"I see."

Lily leaned forward, and looked at her husband intently, "If this works then Harry will be born with powers wizards and witches across the world could only dream of possessing! You've heard what the order is saying, Voldemort has tortured how many people looking to pull us from hiding? Whatever we think about the prophesy, it's obvious that he believes it! If this works, at the very least Harry will be born with the innate power to survive anything thrown at him!"

James nodded, returning to his seat. "I know..." he admitted, looking down, "I agree that something has to be done. But this?" Lily watched her husband wring his hands as he searched for the right words. "Lily, I've been taught all my life that things like this are beyond wrong. I'm trying to be understanding, I've let you make all of these protections and wards even though they are widely considered dark, but this... This is a bit too much."

Lily moved to snuggle against her husband. "I know James." she said softly, "I am so thankful for how supportive you've been. But if my research is right we could ignore the prophesy altogether. Harry would never be at risk, once we imbibe these spirits from the ritual we would gain power too."

James crossed his arms and sighed deeply as he leaned back against the couch. "I don't know if I can do this Lily. Sacrificing money is one thing, hiding for months I can do, but this sounds like I'm gambling my soul." he said, staring into nothing.

"We won't be sacrificing our souls. Though what we do sacrifice may be just as bad."

James tilted his head to the side, "What do we lose."

"Ten years of our life even if we don't use any of their powers, our magic will be permanently tainted with their essence, and we will never have another child."

"I need to think about this Lily." James said diplomatically. A small thought dug at the back of his mind, "You keep saying the ritual, but what exactly do we have to do?"

Lily couldn't look him in the eyes as she blushed brightly and stammered something incomprehensible.

"What?" James asked with a furrowed brow.

"I have to..." Lily trailed off muttering a second time.

"Have to what?"

"I have to swallow your seed, okay?" Lily barked, her face red enough to resemble a tomato.

Despite the gravity of the situation, James couldn't help his grin. He cleared his throat to hide the laugh that he was certain would spell his doom, "So..." He coughed, before trying again. "Do we need to practice?" He asked with joking concern.

Lily smiled as she glared at James, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "I see how it is James. You're all for gambling your soul if it means I go down on you? Is that it?" she accused, giggling.

"It's not my fault that you've only gotten more ravish-able since I've known you."

Lily puffed out her chest, enjoying the way James' eyes were instantly drawn to her, "Such a pig." she remarked.

"You married me." he replied, leaning over to nuzzle her neck.

"Best mistake of my life." She replied as she returned his affections.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took several conversations, some more bedroom antics, and a reassurance from Sirius, but a week later James Potter stood before a summoning circle of his wife's designs preparing to face a demon for the first time in his life.

The living room had been converted to a makeshift altar room, the number of protections and wards tripled thanks to some suggestions from Sirius. Lily and James both stood naked, with dozens of markings painted on with a mix of blood and paint for additional protection.

Lily smirked as she thumbed pages in her spellbook, peeking over randomly to watch James shuffle in place, keeping his bits covered with his hands. "Ready love?" she asked.

"Let's just get this over with." James replied, still squirming.

The moment the words left her lips the house shuddered as if it was being battered by a heavy wind. " _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me._ " James kept silent and stood as stiff as a steel rod, weary of disrupting the ritual or breaking Lily's concentration.

The rumbling and creaking lumber held, but the noise made it harder for James to hear Lily's chant as she continued. "... _Te invoco apro fundus inferni..._ "

The enchanted lights of the room flickered and faded but remained lit, both Potters could feel the magic being drawn in to fuel the binding symbols as the chaos grew in intensity. " _Attenrobendum eos,_ _ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me._ " Lily called to the void, the ancient latin piercing the veil between all things to draw her target from the burning pits.

The room became hotter as temperatures in the home spiked, what little presence had began to seep through was attempting to burn away their protections and wards. " _...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me._ " Lily recited, the verse grabing the protruding sinner's invading material in a spiritual vice and pulling. "Caput circumdatos _Dahaka!_ _Quaero enim, tibi, unxit eum!_ "

Like unrefined oil pulled from the earth, a pillar of obsidian-black smoke erupted from the center of their binding circle, the magic wards holding the demon's true form in place. The unholy fog floated in the binding, prodding as it moved, before becoming still as it realized the binding was too complete. Without an error to exploit, the only way to be released was at the hands of its conjurer.

"What do you want witch?" The abomination's true voice was almost intolerable, the very sound inspired nausea and aches as it corrupted the very speech it made.

"You will assist in the Rites of the Inferni, and whole doing so you will swear your allegiance to those who bear our bloodline." Lily demanded as strongly as she could.

"Stupid woman, you've already conceived a child."the shadow barked, "Besides, stupid witch, there is nothing you could offer me." The living cloud rammed the barrier separating them, Lily flinched as her magic leapt from her body to keep up the ward."Release me. Now." the outsider demanded.

"You will obey me Dahaka!" Lily barked, the specter flinching and shuddering at the sound of its true name. "Even if you break the barrier you will be bound to that spot for all time by your true name unless you agree to my contract!"

A rumbling growl came from the living smoke. "Name your terms witch."

Lily smirked, "You will serve as my husband's 'custos', and aid in the Rite of the Infernal. In return, as long as my husband draws breath and you will be bound to his will but you will live in the prima materia."

The demon's rumble returned and the house shuddered under it's simmering rage. "You call me from the abyss to be a slave witch, what makes you think I would accept such a one sided deal?"

Lily shut her eyes, concealing the emerald green orbs from the world. When they opened again, a swirl of sky-blue and silver gazed upon the world. The soon to be mother clasped a silver-white flame in her right hand. _"You will take this mother's deal or I will burn your foul soul from existence, sinner."_ The angel Nuriel commanded from its vessel.

James frowned and shuddered at the presence of his wife's guardian angel. The angel of mothers and hailstorm's presence was comforting, but the power Lily emanated when using the angel's power sent shivers down his spine. Whatever language the two were speaking it was beyond his understanding, " _Merlin, it hurts just to hear them talk!_ " he thought to himself, _"It's like every time they say anything a blasting hex goes off in my brain."_

The smoke backed away at the presence of the divine, shrinking into itself, "Impossible!" It hissed in fear and surprise, "The winged grace would never lower itself to serve!"

Nuriel's vessel smiled at the frightened shade. "The unborn child is touched by fate. By aiding this family, a greater evil than you will be stopped. The host has deemed this to be a necessary evil."

The smoke ceased its squirming as it realized it was not only stuck physically, but cornered as well."You and your witch have your deal, I will be a slave to your bloodline after all."

The silver flame extinguished at once. The vessel closed its eyes and when they opened the emerald orbs returned."See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Lily asked with a smile before turning to face her husband, "Last call James, are you ready?"

"Powers, a guardian, and a kinky blow job from my wife? What's there to say no to?" he stated with as much bravado as possible.

Lily smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Such a pervert." she mocked.

"Your pervert." James replied, "Less get this over with."

Lilly nodded, releasing the barriers and wards from the smoke. The black ink lock placed on the demon's true name flared an infected burning red as the spirit gave one last attempt to flee.

"I bind you Dehaka. I bind you to the Potters and to James." She cast in English, thrusting her hand into the core of the flowing smoke. The demon struggled as it felt itself compress into one spot at Lily's will. "I bind you Dahaka," Lily continued, "I bind you to the service of my husband and the protection of my child. By the calling of your true name I call you to serve, Dahaka!"

With inhuman speed the young housewife pulled the demon's warped and corrupted soul from the smoky body and slammed it into her husband's chest. The Demonic core merged seamlessly into James' chest as he was knocked off his feet by the blow.

Lily looked over her husband. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked cautiously.

"That really fucking hurt." James cursed as he lay in a heap on the floor.

"What about Dahaka? Can you feel him."

"If by 'feel him' you mean hear a bunch of swearing in dead languages by an alien voice in my head then yes." James replied sarcastically, rubbing the back of his aching skull.

Lily gave him a searing kiss. "Feel better?"

James smiled back. "A little? Maybe another would help." he suggested.

Lily's next kiss was on his jaw, "Better?" she asked teasingly.

"A little off the mark." James replied, wondering where this was going.

Her lips began tracing across his chest, slow pecks as her head went lower and lower. Eventually Lily got to her prize and James felt his libido began to roar as his wife began her ritual.

James shuddered as he felt the wet warmth of his wife's tongue begin to slither on his rod. Lily grinned at his reaction, humming softly as she worked. _"Glad to know some things in Witch Weekly are correct."_ she thought playfully.

Lily's fingers crept forward, Her hand circling his rod as she worked. The housewife gave a few steady pumps, enough to say hello and elicit a groan from her man. "You just enjoy teasing me don't you?" James asked, leaning his head back.

Lily stopped for a moment, releasing her toy with a loud pop. "Am I teasing you?" she ran her tongue slowly down his cock. "I. Thought. You. Enjoyed. This." she said, accentuating each word with a kiss up his shaft.

James glared, "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Lily replied innocently, as she began to slowly pump his rod.

James almost growled, the sensation of his wife's fingers was enough to drive him wild, but lacked the needed sensation to give him the release that he was growing to desire. "Are you going to continue or not?" he demanded.

"Maybe..." Lily gave him a small kiss on the crown of his cock, gently suckling on it long enough to make her man groan in frustration. "Maybe not..." she said with a saucy grin.

James squirmed in place as Lily kept her head just close enough that he could feel her breath on his cock as she continued to run her fingers up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

"She is going to drive me insane!" he thought, "Are you seriously going to keep teasing me?" he demanded to know.

Lily smiled before diving, taking in as much of him as possible. The sensation of her mouth was surpassed as he felt his length being swallowed. Unable to fight the urge, he moaned as his wife began humming again. The sensation of tight and vibrating was too much too quick for him. Minutes went by unnoticed as Lily sucked, pumped, stroked and massaged James' cock at random.

James felt spiritually drained as he finally released his seed. He could feel Lily's throat tighten as she swallowed his essence, each gulp milking him for more of the substance, until at last he was empty.

The future mother of his children sat up daintily, as if she hadn't just fulfilled one of her husband's fantasies for an arcane ritual. James watched in disbelief as she licked her lips slowly to ensure she had every drop. "Next time, warn me please." she requested.

Still shuddering from a natural high, James looked at his wife perplexed. "Next time?"

Lily nodded, "The more we do this, the more power Harry will be born with." she explained.

"I don't know what to say to that..." James remarked.

"Skip the talking," Lily said boldly, removing her shirt, "It's my turn now."

James whimpered as he saw the look in his beloved wife's eyes. At the time he did not know why, but the words 'death by snu-snu' came to mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was understandably concerned when James' grim patronus arrived at his loft carrying the two word message. "Padfoot help!" James' magically recorded voice was panicked and exhausted, to Sirius' ears it sounded like James had suffered some horrible torture.

Grabbing an emergency pack of medical potions and a spare wand in case he entered a battle, Sirius flung a pinch of floo powder at his fire place, screaming "Potter Cottage!" and dove in the moment the flames became an emerald green.

He emerged in the home, wand in hand, expecting to see scorch marks and broken furniture. It took Sirius Black more than a moment to understand just what exactly he was seeing. "Prongs? Why do you have an ice pack to your boys?"

The expectant father was sweaty, pale, and defeated. "Lily has been insatiable since the ritual." he explained, "I know women can be hormonal, but I'd be a better man than Merlin if I could perform again."

Sirius' still outstretched wand dipped to the floor, "You're kidding right?" Sirius questioned his head tilting slightly, wide eyed disbelief plain on his face.

"For the last five days she's milking me. Morning, noon and night. I get a few hours to rest, but she is just insatiable..." James muttered, staring into space. "My berries are bruised and my rod is chaffing." James blatantly broke the gentleman's code, flashing Sirius his damaged goods.

"Jesus non-existent Christ Prongs! Put that away!" Sirius yelled, shielding his eyes from the sight of his friend's road weary member. "What's wrong with you!" he scolded.

"I was hoping you turn gay for me the moment you saw my wedding tackle, and we could recruit Remus into our orgy of debauchery as we travel the globe." James said dryly.

"Really?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"No you daft prat!" James yelled, throwing a sofa cushion at his best friend, "My bits hurt and I was hoping that you'd have the brains needed to bring that first aid pack of yours around if I called for help!"

Sirius presented the medical aid, to which James pulled out an assortment of potions and a salve. "What all are you taking Prongs?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Stamina potion, low grade pepper up, anti-ache potion, a shot of Egon's energy, and a burn salve." James said, gulping down the medicine.

"I can understand the potions, but what is the burn salve for?"

"The chaffing." James stated bluntly.

Sirius was taken aback, only making a noise that could only be a held back laugh. He did an immediate about-face once James revealed himself a second time to apply the ointment. "Dammit Prongs will you stop flashing your tool!" Sirius yelped, "You're breaking the gentleman's code!"

"To hell with the gentleman's code Padfoot! This is the first real rest I've had in days!"

"Has she really been that harsh on you?"

"Before she started her sexual rampage I would say no. Now... Padfoot I called you for help because I can't feel my legs or lower."

"Wow...I know that taking in a spirit of any sort will affect the host, but... just wow..."

"I know. Not to brag or anything but we were rutting for hours when we first started, I feel like I have unlimited energy... well... I did anyways, but after night two I just haven't been given a breather."

"Don't worry Prongs, I still have more sex than you."

"Masturbation doesn't count mutt." James sighed, "I need a break Padfoot. No offense but with only you, Lily, and Peter to keep us company I've been getting a case of cabin fever. I miss ribbing Remus or poking fun with the others in the order. Peter hasn't been much help either, He hasn't come around since Lily started stringing up her talismans. He claims they creep him out."

"Maybe Peter's idea for a dummy secret keeper was kind of lame." Sirius agreed with a shrug. "Lately he's been rather stressed, to be honest, I think the war is getting to him. I still don't see why he can't tell a few others."

"There would be no point to the ruse if everyone can tell you aren't the secret keeper Padfoot." James sighed, once again starring off into space, "I wish I could do something to help out against dark lord dickless."

Sirius chuckled, "Dickless? Oh that is a good one." he cleared his throat, "Anyways, you know why you have to stay here."

"Lily would kill the lot of you if anything happened to me?" James suggested.

"That, and the fact that if you died then the order would lose all those safe houses and hiding holes you bought to the goblins and the ministry."

James frowned, "Glad to see our friendship means so much to you." he said dryly. "Not even a passing mention of how much you'd miss me."

"I know, I'm a saint, aren't I?"

"Your a prat."

"And your an ass."

The men had a chuckle between them, the banter keeping the dark depressing haze of the war from settling in their minds.

Sirius took a moment to slip into the kitchen, returning with two glasses with ice and a bottle of Irish cream.

James raised an eyebrow at the sight of the mundane beverage, "Not going with fire whiskey Padfoot?" he asked.

"You always had a poor taste in spirits Prongs." Sirius remarked, Handing his friend a glass, "We grew up stealing shots of that flavorless fire. Good booze should be savored, thank Merlin Lily has her own stock of wine and spirits or I would never come over to steal some."

James rolled his eyes, as Sirius poured him a decent amount to enjoy, "Thank Merlin for that." he said sarcastically, "I don't know how we would adapt to you not stealing our booze."

"Don't be a smart-ass James." Sirius chided kindly, "That's my job." He took a slow sip, enjoying the rich taste of sweat cream mixed with the bitter bite of the alcohol.

"I know, I'm being difficult." James admitted, he chugged his drink with a single gulp. "I just hate every day that passes by that I'm safe here with my wife and out there, dozens are suffering and dying."

"I know that, but what can you do?"

"I could kill them all." James said darkly, a glare and snarl crossing his face. A haze of red magic began to glow in James' clenched fists. "I'd use every trick and spell I knew and put them down like the mad dogs they are."

Sirius was on his feet in an instant, wand extended and an incantation ready. James didn't react. "Don't worry Padfoot, the demon isn't getting loose. I just got angry."

"You can use its magic when your angry?" Sirius questioned, "What kind of binding contract did Lily use on him?"

"I think she said she used a willing threefold binding with his true name." James replied, worried.

Sirius brow furrowed as he struggled to comprehend, "She... What? How?" Sirius paced about muttering to himself as he tried to fight his confusion. "When in the name of the abyss did she learn a demon's true name?"

"She learned it from an old tome she purchased."

"That's impossible!" Sirius decreed, "The cost would be outrageous, in the tens of thousands of Galleons at the _least!_ " As much as he tried to hide it, Sirius saw James flinch at the mention of cost. An idea struck his gut like a swallowed lead weight. "James, how much have you been spending on all the protections you and Lily have made for the order?" he asked softly.

"It's just money Padfoot." James said evasively, "It's not all that much."

"How much James?" Sirius demanded.

James looked away, his shoulders slumping as he answered. "At least Eight-tenths of the family fortune." he admitted.

"Why James?"

"Someone had to." James stated, crossing his arms defensively, "When You-Know-Who started all this the losses were tremendous. Aurors dying by the dozens, people suffering at the whims of his Death Eaters during raids. Thanks to Lily's research, losses have dropped tremendously. The wards she's designed have held off dozens of attacks allowing people to escape to safety. Without her research, without her protective sigils, how many order members would have died Padfoot?"

"That doesn't mean you need to throw away your entire family legacy James." Sirius protested, "You could have told me at least! I could have helped you shoulder the burden at least!"

"An auror's salary wouldn't be enough to support Lily's R&D. Most of her texts have been costing us hundreds of thousands since she started." James refilled his drink and downed it as fast as the last. "I don't want you to overreach and end up homeless old friend."

Sirius tipped his own drink back, ignoring the favored flavor to quickly say his piece. "That broom won't fly with me James. Didn't you say it before? 'We all stand together or together we fall', remember?"

James smiled ruefully, refilling a second time, "When did you become the smart one?"

"The moment you started being such a noble dumbass." Sirius shook his head, "God, I hate being the voice of reason." He smirked at his best friend shrewdly, "When I'm the voice of reason, we know something's wrong."

Before the banter could get anymore chaotic the call of a certain pregnant housewife came from above. "James send your dog friend home and come to bed!" Lily yelled, presumably still in the master bedroom.

Sirius grinned at his best mate. "She does know that it is around noon right?"

"Don't start or I swear I will get revenge." James said menacingly.

"I quiver in fear." Sirius shot back dramatically, pretending to be terrified.

"Don't forget I kicked your ass in a dual the last three times!"

"The first time was so I could get laid, the second time was so you could look good on a performance review, and the last time was so we could split some winnings between us." Sirius replied grinning impishly.

James grinned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "How are we still friends?"

"I was stupid enough to hang around you, and you weren't stupid enough to make me your enemy?" Sirius suggested.

Still in the master bedroom, the lady of the house was running out of patience, "James get up here and stick your cock in me!" Lily called.

"Dammit woman!" Sirius cursed with false indignation, "We are having a beautiful moment of friendship! You can have his cock in a minute!"

"But I want it now!" Lily yelled back with a whine.

"I trust you know your way out?" James asked, moving for the stairs.

Sirius handed him a spare energy potion, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"More like you know when to leave so you can keep your ego from shattering."

Sirius nailed him on the ass with a slapping hex in retaliation, "Go get her boy!" He cackled like a child as he dove for the fire, making sure to toss a pinch of floo powder ahead of him.

James returned to his wife, still plotting on how to rejoin the war effort even as Lily tried to keep him distracted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later the chance for James to aid the war effort appeared gift wrapped from the powers that be. Unknown to the world at large a battle was raging in Ottery St. Catchpole. Known to the people of magical Britain, it was a raid and an attempt to kill or cripple several light-aligned families in one move.

Bursts of flame, streaks of colored lighting, and barrages of debris tore at the night sky as servants of a self proclaimed Dark lord assaulted a gathering of those that they saw as inferior.

At the head of the defensive line, a man with a magically enchanted eye roared orders at the defenders even as he whipped dozens of spells at the black clad bastards. "Fall back!" he called, "They're casting Fiendfyre! Get back!"

Sirius was at the scene, aiding the retreat, a shield spell helping to deflect a number of curses aimed for his back. "Alaster! Run!" He called, "You can't hold them off on your own!"

The man's eye focused on Sirius for a moment, "Someone has to stem the tide lad. It might not be me, but I'm not gonna let them take me so easily!" An annihilating salvo of blasting curses tossed soil and stone into the air in waves, the devastation of Alaster's attack creating both a shield and confusion for those evacuating. With a wild sweep of his arm the debris became a giant wall of stone nearly three stories tall and ten meters wide. A banishing spell tipped the arcane construction, forcing it to fall towards the oncoming raiding party.

Alaster smiled coldly at the sound of men screaming their last before becoming paste beneath his toppled wall.

A great plume of flame erupted from an unseen wand, illuminating the sky with unnatural flame. The hell spawned fires formed into the shape of a tiger, leaping and pouncing about, the action lighting the grass beneath it with more of the cursed spell-fire. The conjured hell-tiger charged at Alaster preparing to strike him down and burn the man alive.

Sirius watched Alaster attempt to hold off the conjured attacker with transfigured walls, blasts of blessed water, and spikes of enchanted ice. "James, I really hope this works." Sirius reached into his clothes pulling out a cube of red stained glass. The fragile block was covered with a dozen of Lily's sigils. Sirius conjured a rock and with a quick prayer, used it to shatter the talisman.

Across the English Isles, James Potter smiled as he called upon the spirit bound within him. "Showtime Dahaka!" he called, channeling the magic with righteous anger. He vanished from his home with the sound of a thunderclap.

Guided by his inner demon, The Potter patriarch appeared midair above the battlefield, a silver sword in his right hand and a burning whip in his left. Calling the demon magic out covered him with a hazy shroud of red as he descended, with an inhuman roar he struck the ground, piercing the flaming monster that had been attacking Alaster.

"Hello boys! I'm back!" James declared dramatically to the stunned onlookers. James' crimson aura was leaking malevolent power on level with the dark lord, the demonic magic inspiring fear in all who were in its presence. "Alaster Moody, good to see you." James said jokingly with a smile. "Would you kindly help Sirius and the rest escape?" The request had been infused with demonic magic, causing Alaster to have no intention to deny the request, mindlessly running to follow the order.

The multitude of fights found a momentary pause as everyone struggled to consider what they had just witnessed. "It's Potter! Take him alive!" the leader of the raid finally commanded.

James answered him with a lash of the hellish whip, forcing those about to attack to flinch and freeze once again. The tool extended as it swung, crossing a twenty-five meter gap as if it was natural event. The whip wrapped itself around the leader like a snake as James pulled, forcing the man to cross the battlefield in the living leather's grasp. James' aura was more powerful when you faced its source.

James grabbed the leader by the throat and lifted him into the air. "You know, I used to be a live and let live sort." He explained as he looked the man in the eyes. "In respect to my... old self, I feel like I should ask your name." It was a demand, not a question.

"Evan... Evan Rosier." the man spat out between James' choking fingers.

James head leaned back as he inhaled deeply, "Can you smell that in the air?" James asked, "It's fear." He sniffed again, "It's not the fear of the people attacking either... Why dear Mr. Rosier, I would swear it was your fear..." he remarked playfully, his grip tightening, unseen by those watching.

"Let him go!" another masked Death Eater demanded, overcoming James' fearful aura and keeping his wand outstretched.

"Okay." James said simply, raising his hands in a sarcastic gesture of surrender, silver sword still in hand. Rosier dropped to the ground, his throat and neck completely crushed by James' enhanced grip.

"What did you do?"

"I let him go?"

The Death Eater gestured at another close by, "Check him!"

The foolish person beneath the garb came close to check. A stupid action that James reacted to by impaling him with the silver blade. "Oops?"

"Forget the Dark Lord's orders!" the closest called out. "Kill him!"

James turned his neck, running his tongue over his lips as he savored the crack of bone. "With only ten of you left?" James vanished with another thunderclap reappearing with a second rumbling crack at the rear of their group, grasping at the head of a member of their party. "Don't you want to _kill them all_?" he asked his prisoner.

At once the Death Eater began casting killing curses, blasting hexes, and severing spells at his former compatriots. James stepped aside as he vanished again, and again, grabbing two more of their number and asking the same magically enforced suggestion. His work done James Potter stepped back and watched the ten men tear each other apart in a panic until, after only six minutes of panicked spell-casting, only two were left.

"Put down your wand Wilkes!" one demanded.

Wilkes denied the request, "Avada Kedavera!" he cast, the killing spell ending the squabble.

James stepped forward, empty handed and applauding. "Congratulations." he said with fake-cheer. "You get to be my messenger."

Wilkes pointed his wand at James, an action that drew a scowl. The demon infused man rushed forward, tearing the wand and hand from its owner. Wilkes screamed and collapsed to his knees as James stared down at him without pity. "Are you going to take my message to that living turd you call a Dark Lord, or will you keep being stupid?"

Wilkes nodded frantically, cradling his ruined limb. "I will! I will!"

James lifted him up, and stared deeply into his eyes. _"Run away little dark lord. You've pushed too hard, and now we've sought out powers greater than you. Run little dark lord. Run or_ _ **die**_ _! "_ James released the survivor. Wilkes stood slowly, moving like he was in a trance, no longer concerned about his wounded limb. "Deliver my message." James commended, enforcing the command with his demonic magic.

The Death Eater began walking away in a trance, taking several steps before vanishing with a snap of apparition.

James looked at the approaching figures of a returning Sirius Black and infuriated Alaster Moody. "James Potter! What the hell did you do to me?" Moody demanded.

"Are they gone?" James asked, ignoring the question.

Sirius looked at James with more than a little surprise. "All clear Prongs, there was only twelve of them."

"I want answers Potter!" Moody cut in, wand raised, "I can shrug off the imperius with the best of them, but that little suggestion of yours forced me to obey immediately. Just what the hell have you been dabbling in!"

James smiled reassuringly at Moody, before turning aside and vomiting a stream of blood as his crimson aura and demonic weapons vanished. James dropped to his knees as a second heave of red bile forced its way out. Purging accomplished, James collapsed to the softened soil, mercifully avoiding his own pool of sick.

Sirius was at his side casting healing spells and searching for a healing potion with a spare hand. "James your a daft idiot, you know that right?" he told his unconscious friend.

Moody growled, ready to end the newest threat, "He's been dabbling with demons." he accused.

"It's safe Moody!" Sirius said impatiently as he tried to help James swallow a vial of blood replenishing elixir.

"Don't tell me what's safe or not!" Moody argued, wand at the ready, "How do I know I'm not looking at the next Dark Lord?"

Sirius glared at the man, "I looked over their contract, the ritual, the whole event. Lily has been planning this for months. Do you want to know why I can trust this?"

"Impress me brat." Moody growled out, "I don't see how mortals calling demons can help our cause."

"Lily summoned the angel Nuriel and is serving as her vessel."

Moody snorted, keeping the wand in his hand steady. "Pull the other leg lad, I still have one good one left."

Sirius reached under his shirt, pulling a silver necklace that held a brilliant light in a vial from beneath his sweat stained shirt. "This is a fragment of Nuriel's grace, surely you can feel its presence?" Sirius asked putting the trinket in the angry man's hand.

Moody examined the object in his hand, trying and failing to ignore the feeling of comfort and peace that poured over him as he held the jewelry in his hand. "This doesn't mean James won't turn." he argued.

Sirius swiped the necklace and replaced it around his neck, Moody unconsciously whimpering at the loss of the beautiful sensation. "Do you really think that an angel would allow to an unchecked demon to live?"

"Then what is with James' bad guy act?" Moody demanded, grasping at straws.

"If the dark case of penis envy thinks that James is possessed by a demon it might make him hesitate." Sirius explained, "At the very least we can bet on him taking time to demon proof all of his safe houses which will grant us a reprieve anyways."

"That is... A good plan." Moody admitted. "So what now?" he asked.

"I take James back to Lily for some better healing before I have an angelically powered pregnant housewife trying to kill me."

"Good plan."

00000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort's boredom was interrupted by the presence of one his Death Eaters entering his throne room.

"My Lord, the raid team has returned." the messenger announced.

The Dark Lord's burning red eyes looked at the lackey with disinterest. "Send them in," he commanded, "it would amuse me to hear tales of their conquest."

"Your will be done." The Death Eater bowed low as he backed out of the room.

Still in a mindless trance and covered in his own blood, Wilkes stumbled into the throne room. His head was down and his wound was still dripping from his injury. Almost silently, he muttered the message under his breath, his addled mind ensuring he wouldn't forget.

Voldemort noticed the off behavior at once. "Where are the others?" he questioned.

Wilkes continued to shake in place like a broken puppet with a set of tangled strings. He rubbed at his wound, his head swaying as he moved. "Dead... All dead... Killed by the crimson. All killed by the one bathed in crimson..." he answered softly, his voice as broken as the rest of him. "Must bring the message... Must tell master the message..." he stated.

The dark lord leaned forward, using a spell to force the man to look straight ahead. "What are you talking about? What message?" he demanded, annoyance seeping into his voice.

Once he spotted his master Wilkes marched towards the Dark Lord, Quoting James Potter's message verbatim, _"Run away little dark lord. You've pushed too hard, and now we've sought out powers greater than you. Run little dark lord. Run or_ _ **die**_ _! "_

The moment the word 'die' crossed the spellbound Wilkes, he broke free. The man ran at the Dark Lord, lunging to grasp at Magical Britain's tormentor. "Die! Die! Die!" He chanted as he scrambled to cling to Voldemort's robes. "Die! _Die_! _**Die**_!"

The Dark Lord almost noticed the glow coming from his attacker's eyes and mouth a moment too late. With supernatural speed the pawn was knocked aside, in time for his body to explode, a thick wall of flame erupting from the corpse upon detonation. Only a hastily conjured wall of marble saved the dark lord from major injury or severe burns.

Wand extended and scowl on his snake like face, Voldemort approached the bloody scorch mark that had once been his follower. Several spells detected corrupted magic and sulfur, ominous signs of demonic magic. "An attempt on my life?" he questioned with disbelief. "Who dares?" he wondered.

The message was clear. Some fool or another had dabbled in demonic magic in order to fight him. The thought only angered him further. While it had been an idea to toy with in his younger days Voldemort knew his studies into darker mortal magics rendered him ill equipped to deal with any level of fiend. _"My methods of immortality mean I cannot make a deal with anything from the burning hells. No demon will deal with anyone bearing a fractured soul."_ he mentally cursed the one who attempted the attack, _"It will take days to make wards to prevent anyone using demon magic from assaulting us."_

Voldemort turned his wand to the closest wall. " _Morsmordre!_ " he cast, burning the mark of a snake filled skull onto the wall. The moment he touched the mark with his wand, his minions felt a similar mark tattooed on their arms burn alerting them to his call.

A staccato of snapping and cracking noises echoed in the chamber as dozens of Death Eaters came at once to their master's command. Within minutes a hundred black clad, mask wearing terrors stood before the displeased dark lord.

"My followers...It seems that a foolish member of the Light has seen fit to embrace a darker power to combat us." Voldemort told them, "I want you all to ward any safe house we have against all forms of demonic magic you can. Salt the entrances if you have to, but we will not let this set us back. Ten of our number died tonight not knowing what they faced. We will be prepared."

One of the more courageous Death Eaters stepped forward, raising a hand to draw his lord's attention, "My lord, do you have any clue to help us find this member of the light?" he asked.

"The only survivor of the attack spoke of a man covered in crimson. It is the only clue that was given before he was possessed and forced to attack me." Voldemort explained, still sneering. "I will make myself clear. If any of you find yourself... compromised, I will end you at once."

The Dark Lord sat in his silver and green throne, glaring down at his followers like a displeased god. "Our war has reached a new level. For now we will withdraw and prepare for a higher form of combat. Our enemies will feel at ease at our retreat, and when they drop their guard, we will strike."

"My Lord, do you still want us to search for signs of the Potters?"

"Thank you, I had almost forgotten about those pests." he said imperiously. "If you find a member of Dumbledore's precious order or the Potters themselves I want them brought them before me, use any means you see fit. Now go."

The minions fled from the room at once.

"The prophesy brat is still unborn. I need to kill any threat to me before I can rule more than these slabs of dirt and rock." The dark lord leaned back in his chair, scheming. "If it weren't for my severed soul I would conjure a demon to counter the one my mystery foe has summoned... Perhaps I should follow the old muggle saying... How did it go? Fight fire with fire?"

Voldemort gazed at the stain still on his floor, "I may not have a soul to barter, but so many of my followers do..." comforted by the depraved idea, the dark lord smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

When Sirius returned to Potter Cottage with an injured James he expected to drop off his friend and make a quick escape.

What he did not expect to encounter was Lily Potter sitting in a recliner sipping a cup of tea, looking peaceful and terrifying at the same time.

"Hello Sirius." Lily greeted with a slight smile. She placed the tea cup down calmly, the crisp clacking sound of ceramic materials touching echoed in the silent house like a death sentence.

Sirius inner animal metaphorically shit itself in fear. "Hi Lily?" he responded awkwardly, James still hanging over his shoulder. The sheer number of swears and panicked prayers running across his mind was rather impressive.

"Would you kindly place James on the couch please?" She requested.

Sirius shuffled sideways, never taking his eyes off the serene housewife. He laid James out on the couch slowly and carefully. Still hoping that he would escape with his wedding tackle. "If that is all, I think I will just go." Sirius said meekly, slowly moving for the fireplace and a quick escape.

"Sit, Sirius."

The Wizard winced as his butt hit the floor in an instant. Lily looked at the dog in an adult man's body with a fair bit of amusement. "You could have taken one of the other chairs, but I suppose that will do." She said kindly.

Sirius whimpered, Lily was radiating kindness and yet he knew in his heart he was screwed. "I don't suppose that saying it was James' idea would save me?" he bargained.

Lily smiled, waving off his fear. "I'm not that mad at you Sirius. I'm more disappointed than anything." she looked at him knowingly, "After all either one of you could have told me at any time so I wouldn't worry when I took a break only to find my husband missing during a time when a known terrorist is trying to kill him and my unborn child." she scolded, her smile bleeding over into a disapproving frown.

Lily's words were quickly filling the Black family heir with well deserved guilt. "I'm sorry Lily." he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Lily stood, grabbing her dishes, "Good. Next time my husband comes up with a hair-brained scheme make sure you tell me, okay?"

As the angelic housewife walked past him to the kitchen, Sirius felt like he dodged divine vengeance. _"Note to self. Never, Ever, anger Lily."_

Lily returned with her cup and a spare for her guest. Sirius instantly noticed that the oppressive aura that had been filling the room was no longer present. Sirius' eyes widened as his mouth widened from disbelief, "You were using some angelic power on me!" he accused.

Lily smiled impishly, "Nuriel calls it the Aura of Law." She explained, "It makes rule-breakers like you and my husband feel like they are so guilty they are at risk of turning catholic."

Sirius leaned back and laughed as he relaxed. "Wow. Years later Mrs. Potter finally starts pranking us back."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly now, I've known you both for how long? I knew when James and I performed the rites that he would inevitably use whatever powers he gained to help with the war." Lily shrugged, "I guess he just has some sort of saving people thing."

Sirius let out a barking laugh, "I thought marriage was supposed to kill the romance, yet here you are acting as sappy as when you and Prongs first started dating."

"If you want to try I could always set you up with a few of my friends. I hear a certain Law enforcement official that you report to wants to settle down after the war is over."

"Alicia?" Sirius sputtered taken aback, "I am not dating my boss!" Sirius denied.

"Says the man who addresses her by her first name?" Lily mocked with a smile, "Come on, the worst that happens is that she has you locked away for being such a pervert."

"Two things: First, I am not a pervert, I am a sex god." He said without a hint of sarcasm or humor, "Second, don't joke about that. She's still mad that I stole her knickers in school."

Lily covered her face with a palm, sighing at the antics of her husband's friend. "How did James convince me to make you godfather again?" she asked rhetorically.

"I have to assume it was his skills in the bedroom, the kitchen, or the showers." Sirius quipped, as crass as ever.

"Sirius Black!" Lily said chastisingly, "Behave yourself you scoundrel."

Sirius' rebuttal was as thought out as it was mature. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, becoming the picture of a bratty toddler.

Lily frowned, trying to hide a grin, "Drink your tea like a good dog, before I decide to have you neutered."

Sirius took the drink and moved from the floor to the spare recliner. "So your really not mad?"

Lily rolled her eyes, an action she repeated all too often when Sirius was around. "I'm disappointed in you, and definitely annoyed with James. I told him many times before that we need to avoid using the spiritual powers we've been imbued with. Our bodies aren't adapted and will only be harmed if we use them too much or too often."

Sirius flinched at the mention of the recoil.

Lily noticed and was instantly incensed, scowling, "Sirius. What happened?"

Sirius held up his hands defensively, "He formed a few peptic ulcers in a few minutes. But all he did was make an aura that made the Death Eaters afraid and use a demonic suggestion a few times!"

Lilly rubbed at her eyes, she shot an annoyed glare at her still unconscious husband. "He is so lucky that he is out cold or I would strangle him."

"I took care of him the moment the bastards were gone Lily." Sirius defended, "I mended the sores in his stomach with some spells and pumped a potion of regeneration into him before any damage could stick."

Lily frowned, "That doesn't change the fact that he was throwing around demonic powers willy-nilly!" she shot back, "Sirius, we made that deal to protect our family, not to give him a blank check to be reckless whenever he wants."

Sirius rose to James defense, "I'll admit that he was being reckless, but if he hadn't intervened then we would have lost a lot of good people. Moody was holding the last twelve off by himself, Arthur was bleeding from a piercing hex to the guts and old Doge was swamped trying to help me heal the injured."

Lily leaned back in her seat, frowning but no longer glaring at Sirius in anger. "I know." she muttered, "I know you needed his help, but I also know I don't want to lose him." She sighed, "I hate this. I'm hormonal, I'm bloated, and I'm useless." she pouted.

Sirius was once again utterly terrified. He recognized the signs of a pregnant woman's mood-swings. He had no intention of dying today, and knew instinctively that he had to tread carefully. He reached down his shirt collar, pulling out the necklace with the sliver of Nuriel's grace. "Your not useless Lily. You made this for me remember?" Sirius shook the glowing trinket to draw her attention to it, "Think of how many tools and protections you made for us? Without you how many members of the Order or the Aurors would be dead? Your a hero to many of us Lily, even if it is only for the small things you helped us with."

Lily rested her chin in her hand, pouting slightly, but Sirius could tell his words were getting to her. "You are such a suck up Black."

"Now Lily I told you this won't work out." Sirius grinned, "Your knocked up with James' sprog and I have to be available for all the women of the world. It just won't work out for us."

Lily wandlessly summoned a slipper and threw it at his face, "Your such a prat. Would it kill you to be serious for one moment?"

He grinned. "Lily, don't you know? I'm always Sirius!"

She groaned, wishing she had thrown something heavier at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

True to prediction the next Death Eater raid wasn't until a month later, time those defending against the dark used to great effect. While their foes were busy trying to defend against potential demonic attack, the Order had been busy preparing their newest weapons. Armed with sets of crystal wands increasing the potency of their spells, the presence of the Order members bolstered the morale of the defenders. Having turned the tide of the war so to speak the Order had a chance to move against their enemy for the first time since the conflict began.

The battle took place on the western edge of Ben Macdui, the second highest mountain in the United Kingdom, and the current home to a camp of warring giants. It took little more than a scrying spell from Lily Potter to locate where the Dark Lord had hidden his magic resistant shock troops, and it took James Potter only an hour to think of how to end the threat.

A forest fire. More specifically, a forest fire augmented by James' increased powers. Not strictly demonic, not strictly speaking 'magic' his fires would be a loophole in most flame wards as long as he kept a careful mix of energies.

Under the cover of nightfall the Order of the Phoenix approached the camp, James at the head of the formation with his silver sword in hand. "Keep low, and don't start casting until I launch the fires." he instructed, pulling a long silvery cloak from a side pouch, "This will be a pretty bad forest fire, but hopefully with this one attack we can at the very least disrupt the Dark Lord's forces for a short while. Are you ready?"

A dozen grim faces nodded at him, spreading wide as they had been instructed prior.

James draped the cloak in his hands around his shoulders, becoming invisible the moment the hood was pulled over his head. Concealed beneath his old invisibility cloak he spread his hands wide and began to chant, pushing every ounce of anger he felt at the darkness into his spell, forcing Dahaka's dark taint into the magical weave. " _Et brachia ex ignibus inferna te voco. Quaerite et peccatores cinerem redigunt; Ad nihilum reducantur_ _!_ "

The spell launched forth as a single bolt the size of a pencil. Glowing in intolerable shades of hateful orange and red, the magic missile darted for the center of the Giant's camp at the speed of an arrow. The few wizards in the camp could feel the magic of the spell as it came closer, and all those around could feel the sun-like heat pouring off the bolt as it moved, singeing the ground and trees it passed.

When the spell reached James target, it floated in mid air for just a moment, reforming from a sliver to a sphere before erupting to become a swelling wave of fire. Where there had once been a campground of debauchery, there was a scene from the pits of hell. Ancient trees were converted to burning pillars, the rich and fertile earth was black and cracked. The air was sweltering, those trapped in the area of James' spell were no longer able to breath without taking in soot and ash to choke their lungs. Screams filled the air as the wizards inside tried and failed to put out the enchanted fires, the giants roared in agony as they became shrouded in the unnatural flames.

James looked at the scene before him with misery in his eyes and regret in his heart. The urge to vomit rose in his gut as the morbid scene continued. The spell had drained him, the unnatural power damaging his body as he cast and forcing fatigue into his bones, but that was scantly noticed when compared to the horrible view of his own creation. He honestly wanted to do nothing more than weap at what he had done, only the need to stay strong for the morale of the Order members around him kept him standing. _"I knew the hellball would work, but this... this was a mistake..."_ he thought morosely.

The dozen members of the order did their jobs, spraying blessed water to contain the fires and patrolling for any Death Eater or giant that escaped the inferno, but there was no survivors. Minutes came and went, yet none crossed the threshold. Giants burned to their bones, the others became another layer of ash to stain the ground.

After a half hour James recalled them, "Gather together everyone!" James announced, "Sirius, call Lily. It's time to end this."

Sirius looked at James questioningly, "Why don't you call her? You can make a patronus better than most of us."

James couldn't face his friend when he answered, "I can't think of a happy thought right now." He admitted, slightly nodding towards the still raging inferno.

"Oh..." Sirius casting the spell, sending a ghostly werewolf streaking across the skies.

A noticeably pregnant Lily Potter popped into existence with the sound of glass breaking in a thunderclap. She wobbled in place, clutching her stomach and looking queasy. "Ugh. Doesn't matter if it is Floo, portkeys, or three other variations of teleporting, little Harry just doesn't like magical travel." she burped, holding a dainty hand over her mouth, "Whoa. Excuse me." she said politely.

The grim faces brightened up somewhat at both Lily's presence and the lighthearted joke, except for James. With the guilt plaguing his mind at the moment, he couldn't meet her eyes.

Pregnant, ready to puke and moody, Lily was in no mood for James to be morose around the house when they returned. Ignoring the hellish fires, the depressed gathering around them, or anything that might be in the woodlands around him, she marched right up to him and pulled her man into a searing kiss.

The unexpected action derailed James' chain of thought and forced him to temporarily forget just what he was upset about.

The mood was ruined as Lily separated from him to spew her breakfast over the forest floor.

"Ugh. Why is it carrots? I didn't even eat carrots." she complained as she conjured a tissue and wiped her mouth.

Sirius struck like a tactical missile, "Wow Prongs, I heard your a bad kisser but that is impressive."

The Joke struck gold and was only made better when James presented his best mate with the bird. "Fuck off fleabag." James cursed, the banter breaking the seriousness.

Lily clapped to get their attention, "Okay people, lady with a baby in charge here. I need a little help to clean this all up." she gestured dismissively at the inferno. "Somebody conjure a wooden bowl at least a foot wide, six inches deep. If anyone has holy water left, hand it over. I also need candles, some incense and if anyone has a snack of any sort, preferably beef jerky, it would be much appreciated." The gathered got to work, at once. Lily instructing them in the proper order to make a makeshift shrine.

"Okay I get what you're doing, but what is the snack for?" James asked.

"Your son is still growing and I am hungry." Lily replied.

"Oh."

When the makeshift altar was complete Lily stood before it, drawing on her guardian angel's grace. " _In nomine Patris, qui in caelis est, peto, hanc benedictionem ignem alienum. In nomine exercitui Posco miraculum Amen._ " she chanted softly, as if each delicate word would break if said wrong.

Lily's prayer was answered with the soft sounds of a growing rainstorm. Thunder cracked overhead as black clouds gathered above them. Within minutes of the prayer, a soft rain descended from the sky. Blessed by the divine the rainwater ended any trace of James' inferno where it touched. Even the harshest sections of the blaze turned to steam and smoke without resistance. Where the holy rain fell the cursed fire could not exist.

The summer shower ended as fast as it started, its noble work done.

Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix had heard of James' demonic powers, but seeing Lily summon equally impressive skills that looked to be divine was a complete shock.

Sirius was the one to speak first. "Merlin be damned, Lily how long have you been able to do that?" he questioned.

"My guardian angel has been teaching me." Lily explained, rubbing her swollen belly fondly, "I can't use any physically intensive spells yet, but summoning holy water is easy for me."

More than one of the group were muttering about the angel in their midst.

" _Perhaps we should clear out before someone unwanted decides to check out the camp."_ James thought shrewdly, "I guess we can call this a job well done everyone. Best we clear out before we receive any company." he said, making a little shewing motion.

Surprisingly, more than one of the group chuckled at the lame remark. They departed with the various noises from their mode of transport echoing in the damaged woods. Lily vanished with a burst of bright light, Sirius with a crack of apparition. Last to leave, James took another look at the ruin that was proof of his power. A heavy look covered his face before he departed from the scene in a cloud of soot and smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Months of failure. Months of losses. Months of fury ready to erupt at the slightest trigger.

Lord Voldemort sat upon his silver throne stewing in his malevolent fury and pondering his next move. After the first appearance of the 'Red-Man', as his Death Eaters called him, there had been a series of set backs that were drastically cutting into his attempts to seize power and control.

" _First the disaster at Catchpole started this mess. Then the loss of my giant minions. Those blasted wards don't help like I wanted either! They stop the damned Red-Man from attacking our bases but we can't safely summon anything from the abyss either without placing our bases at risk._ " The Dark Lord's scowl only continued to deepen as his mood worsened. " _My giants are gone, the mercenaries hired to smuggle them missing with them. And of course I cannot forget about Dumbledore's blasted order and those damnable wands._ "

The appearance of the Order's crystal wands had been a grand annoyance. In the hands of the weakest wizard the blue-white wands gave them the power to cast spells like a master of the arts. That wasn't the greatest issue with them however. The crystal wands were unusable by those who practiced the dark arts. When touched by a user of dark magic they exploded, a fact that several members of the Death Eaters fell victim to.

A loud knocking on his door disrupted Voldemort's musing. "What?" he barked.  
A minion in mask entered the Dark Lord's throne room, hesitantly and obviously detecting his master's growing rage. "My Lord. You wished to know when Severus Snape returned."

The Dark Lord leaned forward, red eyes glaring, "Send him in at once."

"Yes, my lord." the minion squeaked, rushing to fetch the man.

It took a few moments but eventually a sweaty man crossed the threshold. "You summoned me my lord?" he asked breathlessly.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, "Have you found the origin of the Order's newest tool?" he questioned, lacing his voice with magic. The technique was easy to use, but hard to control, for someone of Voldemort's power it forced answers out of those who heard it.

Severus' hands balled into fists, his shoulders slumped, and his jaw clenched as a myriad of emotions crossed his body language. "It's Potter..." he spat with anger, the silent spell forcing him to speak. "Lily Potter has been behind all of the Order's tools and talismans of late. _James Potter,_ " The dark lord could hear all the venom in the world directed at the name. "it seems has been flushing away all of his family fortune to support Lily's research and development of these items. The crystal wands are made with an artifact of some type. I haven't seen it, but Sirius Black has been heard mentioning the name of several sanctified magics."

" _The little mudblood that he holds such affection for is behind those annoyances? This would make a great test of loyalty..."_ The Dark Lord leaned back in his throne, fingers stroking his chin as he watched the man under half-lidded eyes. An unforgivable idea crossed his tainted mind. "Severus, I would like you to make a potion for Ms. Potter. A pregnant woman needs to watch her health after all."

It was imperceptible to the preening Dark Lord, but Snape's heart stopped for one moment. "My lord?" he said as questionably as he dared.

"Don't be shy Severus." Voldemort said smoothly, "It is a well known fact that you were friends with her in Hogwarts for a time and now your both members of Dumbledore's Order. I want you to make a suitable potion for Mrs. Potter and offer it as a gift to make up for lost time... loaded with poison of course."

It was almost beyond him to keep his voice steady as he responded. "Of course my Lord. Do you need anything else?" he asked, quickly filling with a desperate need to leave the Dark Lord's presence.

"Have you learned any hint of who our Red-Man is?"

Snape shook his head, "No, my Lord. Whomever it is they haven't made themselves known." It was a half-truth, James never called himself the Red-Man nor did he advertise his powers to the Order. Members of the order had spread the news around themselves.

"Then you have your orders Severus, go." Voldemort said dismissively.

The potion maker rushed from the room, leaving the hideaway with the telltale crack of apparition and reappearing at the gates of a very grand and very large castle. By the time he ran the path leading to the front gates he was once more out of breath. _"I know I've never been in the best of shape but this is just vexing."_ He thought as he entered.

The ancient stone walls of Hogwarts castle had always been a source of comfort, but with the newest order from the Dark Lord, the walls might as well been the walls of a prison cell. Severus felt the world closing in on him for a moment as a terrible burden was placed upon him a second time in his life.

Retracing the same path he had taken many times as a student, he made the trip to the headmaster's office. In Severus mind, the long walk across the castle felt like his own personal green mile. Each step echoed in the stone hallways, the sound mirroring the hollow sensation Severus could feel in his own stomach.

Upon Entering the office Albus Dumbledore spotted his spy at once and the miserably grave expression on his face. The old Headmaster was on his feet at once, rushing over to plant a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder and help hold him steady. "Severus my boy, what is wrong? What happened?" he questioned.

Severus stumbled to an empty chair, "It's Lily..." he moaned in despair, "He wants me to poison Lily...I can't. I just can't!"

Despite his abnormally sized beard in the way, Dumbledore kneeled beside him and conjured glass of water in his hand. "Here drink this. If that doesn't work we can see about something stronger. When your ready start from the beginning."

Severus gulped the water greedily, as if it would cure his ravaged nerves. "The Dark Lord has become paranoid after weeks of sabotage and failures." he explained after his glass was drained, "Even the members of the inner circle are suspect in his eyes." Snape looked the headmaster in the eyes, his personal shame at the forefront of his soul. "He cast a compulsion spell of some sort, it drew upon my ire for James and forced me to speak."

The man, barely out of his teens, sobbed, his emotions running wild after months of being repressed. "I told him the truth, that it was Lily who has made the Order's protections and weapons. Now he wants me to poison her, and I suspect he knows I would rather gut myself first!"

Dumbledore patted Severus on the back like a parent soothing their traumatized child. "I am so sorry you've had to carry this burden." He said, comfortingly, "Do not worry my boy. I will do my best to shield you from him."

Severus looked at the older man, with tear stained eyes, "I'm not doing this anymore Albus" He stated, "Find yourself another spy. I cannot take his madness anymore!"

"I did not mean it like that Severus." Dumbledore remarked with a frown, "I meant that when you no longer answer his summons, I will protect you from his followers as best I can."

Snape wiped at his eyes, to both clear his vision and restore some dignity. "I'm sorry Albus. I just..."

Dumbledore waved the apology away, "Do not worry about it my boy, You've had a long night and you are beyond weary. It is little surprise that you are a bit on the edge."

"Just promise me that I am done with this. The things that I had to do to keep from being suspected... there is no redemption for my sins."

Dumbledore frowned, and gave his former student a light smack on the back of his head. "I will hear none of that. Not here, nor anywhere else for that matter." he scolded, "Don't think of the number of crimes you may have committed, think instead of every single life you have saved. Lily may have given us so many tools to use, but you gave us the information needed to use them. It wouldn't matter if we had the strongest spells or the greatest talents available if we did not have the knowledge of where Voldemort planned to strike."

Dumbledore peered at Snape intently, "You are a hero, and I will not hear a word otherwise. Understand?"

Certain that his message had gotten across, Dumbledore returned to his drink cabinet with Severus' glass, and returning with a mix of spirits and calming potions. "Now, tonight you will stay in the castle while I have a few house elves collect your things. Tonight you rest, and tomorrow... Tomorrow I think you are due a reward for your sacrifices, don't you think?"

Severus Snape took the mixed elixir gratefully, drinking deep and letting it work its magic.

00000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

James Potter had awoken after a night of heavy (I.E. lethal levels to the non-possessed) drinking to the sound of loud but polite knocking on his front door. So having to shuffle to the front door with a hangover, clad only in boxers, his reaction at seeing his schoolyard nemesis standing on his doorstep was somewhat understandable.

"Nope." he said, slamming the door shut. "I am too hungover to deal with hallucinations of Severus Snape at my door."

Lily was in the kitchen, somehow dressed for the day with a cup of strong coffee in hand, "James dear, who is at the door this early in the morning?"

Another staccato of knocks echoed in the house. "I dunno." James mumbled, still craving sleep, "I swear I saw Sevvy at the door, but that is impossible." James said, returning to bed.

Lily walked to the door, "Honestly James." She opened the door, "Well. This is a surprise." she said, honestly flummoxed.

The man was dressed in a fine set of robes, his hair clean and slicked back. A potion maker's bag was slung around his side. "Can I have a word?" Severus asked, "I understand if you'd rather not..."

Even in her late stage of pregnancy Lily was as polite a hostess as ever. "No, no. Come in Severus. Would you like some tea or perhaps a glass of water?" she asked, stepping aside.

"A glass of water would be nice..." Severus entered calmly, "Thank you Lily." he followed her to the kitchen, wondering where to begin.

"So what brings you to my doorstep after years without a word?" Lily asked, handing him his water before moving to stand with arms crossed and the kitchen table between them.

"Did you ever hear about me after Hogwarts?" he asked.

Lily's defensive posture faltered for a moment. "Not exactly..." she admitted.

"I became a Death Eater." he admitted.

Lily's wand was in hand in an instant, the faint glow of Nuriel's grace radiating from her exposed skin. "You better have a good reason for me not to hex you to oblivion."

Snape held his hands up, "I realized I made a mistake shortly after the end of last July. My loyalties changed to the Light and I have been spying for Dumbledore ever since. "

Lily frowned when she recognized the uncanny timing. "What changed your mind.?" she asked, her voice burning with suspicions.

Snape bowed his head, sighing deeply. "When I joined, the Death Eaters talked about a revolution, changing the government to aid the oppressed. You know I am a half blood, and would never have gotten my potions mastery if I didn't use my Mother's name on the application." Snape was wringing his hands, still unwilling to look up. "I thought they were going to make things easier for all of us who weren't pureblooded."

Another deep sigh.

"I never even knew about the raids, about the atrocities the others were committing. I made potions for them, nothing else." Snape almost raised his head to look at Lily, before resuming its bowed position. "When I heard Dumbledore was doing open interviews for the Potions position at the Hog's Head Inn I was there in a heartbeat." Lily could see Severus chewing at his lower lip when he paused. "As I was returning from the water closet I heard a sort of raspy distorted voice. I thought something odd was going on in the room Dumbledore was performing his interviews. I leaned in and heard a woman saying something in a trance."

Severus took a long sip from his water, still unable to look Lily in the eyes.

"Dumbledore's brother, he runs the Hog's Head Inn, he saw me eavesdropping and tossed me out. I was stunned by what I had heard, and it plagued my mind like a disease. I had heard a part of a prophesy about the fall of a dark lord. Now keep in mind, I still thought that we were revolutionaries. Not the servants of a madman. It didn't click in my head until that night when I was summoned."

Severus drank the remains of his glass quickly, determined to say his part at last. "He gathered us all together. In front of us was a family of five. He introduced them as the McKinnons. Because their daughter was a part of Dumbledore's order and openly opposed us, they had to die... What was done to them was... unspeakable." Severus was back to wringing his hands like it would somehow ease his trauma. "The others around me jeered and cheered, all while I realized what I had heard. I knew who the Dark Lord was and I knew the Prophesy that foretold the one to end him."

Severus swallowed dryly, "He cornered me that night, and dug deep into my mind. Not with magic, but with words. Like poisoned bait, he coaxed me until I told him what I had heard. He begun his quest to slay the prophesied savior, and I… I... I was too weak to stand against him. I knew I was serving the Dark Lord, but having witnessed his cruelty I was scared to see that bone-like wand pointed at me."

Lily was just barely sympathetic, still defensive she cut in. "So why did you turn on him? Watching a family get butchered in front of you wasn't enough to make you flee, so what did."

Severus tensed up, "The Dark Lord learned you were with child. He believes that you and James could be the parents of the destined savior. He has narrowed it down to two choices. Either you or the Longbottoms. He believes the first to be born will be the chosen one an intends to strike shortly afterwards."

"Why would that matter to you?" Lily asked, confused, "You threw our friendship away shortly before I started dating James."

Snape finally looked at her. A solitary tear ran down his face. "And I regretted every harsh word for years. I was Jealous and losing you to Potter. I lashed out and caused the one thing I dreaded most. I never stopped caring about you. When the Dark Lord announced his intention to have you killed, I ran to Dumbledore and begged him to save you. In return the headmaster asked me to spy for him. However, that has all changed. Last night the Dark Lord demanded that I come to you bearing a gift to mend our lost friendship, a potion or some such to poison you in retaliation for the talismans and wands you have been giving to the Order."

Lily took a seat, her athletic legs weary from the strain of pregnancy and the emotional burden that now weighed upon her. "So why are you here?" she asked.

Snape hesitated, "Dumbledore showed me a slip of paper this morning. He told me that now that I was no longer to act as his spy, that I should at least find some happiness and rekindle our friendship before it is too late and as a favor made me a portkey."

Lily pinched at her nose and eyes. "I appreciate the gesture Severus and as soon as I validate your story with Albus I would love to be friends again, but I doubt James will be as kind."

"I noticed." Snape said dryly, his voice leaking sarcasm.

"As long as he isn't a Death Eater or still a colossal prick I don't mind at all." James interrupted, entering the room in a house robe.

Lily smirked, "So how long were you listening in?"

James occupied himself with making a cup of coffee, "Long enough to know I was right in school when I said he would become a dark wizard."

Lily's smirk was quickly a frown. "James!" She said scolding, "That was uncalled for!"

James held up three fingers, "First, he just admitted to you that he was serving a dark lord, ergo, dark wizard." He lowered a finger, "Two, while I was a berk to him in school it was because he was a prat trying to get my friends suspended for having a sense of humor. I'm a prick now because it is his fault that my family is in danger." James' second finger dropped. "Third and finally, If I have the slightest notion that he's a threat to any member of my family in any way I will not only kill him but feed his soul to Dahaka."

"Dahaka?"

James dug into his ire for Snape, pulling the red magic from his inner demon, "I have an arch-demon bound to my soul, and he has agreed to eat you if you piss me off." James said simply.

Severus swallowed dryly, "Understood."

"Good." James inhaled his morning brew like a fish inhaled water. At once, the negative feeling of James presence vanished. A fact that his wife couldn't help but comment on.

"I'm surprised your not being a total ass right now." Lily remarked.

James rolled his eyes at his wife while he made a second cup, "Well then, I guess I better reset the status quo..." James looked at Severus, "I might be a unforgivable bastard by saying this but the constant unbelievably kinky orgasmic sex with my wife, you know the woman you love, for the last few months has mellowed me out so much that you don't bother me anymore."

Lily covered her face with her hands. "James..." she said disapprovingly.

Severus jaw clenched, but he didn't lash out as James expected. "Good...For...You..." he said between clenched teeth.

Surprisingly, James smiled at the show of self control. "Okay, I guess you have changed."

Severus felt the mood of the room change again, and realized what had happened at once. "You were using some sort of magic just now weren't you?" he asked accusingly.

James nodded, "Yep. Lily learned that I can force my emotions into my magic to influence the mood of those around me. It doesn't work on her but it effects everyone else just fine."

"You were testing me?" Snape questioned. "Why?"

"Even with Dumbledore's backing I don't trust you." James explained, "If this war has taught me anything, it is to suspect everything and trust nobody."

"You trust me James." Lily pointed out.

James rolled his eyes at his wife, "There are exceptions to every rule love."

"So have I earned a little trust?" Severus asked.

"Not a bit." James replied. "Your not bound by any oaths, curses, enchantments or anything else that would give me reason to trust you. I admit your story is touching, but it's not enough to move me. If you want me to trust you I would need something with more weight behind it."

"Like what? An unbreakable oath?"

"Unbreakable oaths have to be tightly worded to be effective otherwise the person bound can try to wiggle free or use proxies to get what they want." James grinned, "I want to use something much more powerful."

Severus Snape took a deep breath to brace himself, glancing at Lily, "Whatever it takes." He declared, "I want my best friend back."

James smile turned vicious. Evil. _"Severus Snape,"_ James said, his voice layered with Dahaka's demonic magic, _"You will protect the Potter family at all costs. You want to protect them, to help them in whatever ways you can."_

Severus _felt_ the tainted magic as it re-wrote his emotions and will. The magical command was far different from the unforgivable Imperio, there was no voice or suggestion in the back of his mind. It was an all powerful command, an order from forces beyond his mortal understanding that could never be argued against.

The mother of all migraines exploded behind Severus' eyes, the man covering his eyes and leaning forward as pain an nausea filled his senses. "Merlin help me." He moaned, "What did you do to me?"

Lily cast several healing charms on her old friend to ease his ailments. "Did you really have to put so much power into that command James?"

Unseen by Snape, James shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to make sure it sticks."

Lily frowned at her husband, "Well it worked. I doubt he can even think of hurting any Potter now."

"Potter you egotistical ass!" Snape barked, "I should have cursed you on sight!"

"I thought you commanded him to protect us?" Lily asked, perplexed.

James nodded, "Indeed I did. I didn't take his ability to hate my guts however."

"I'm so grateful..." Snape said sarcastically, still clutching his head.

James eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I can still take the rest of your freewill away if you'd like?"

Snape lifted his head to glare at his nemesis, "I could be a mindless husk and I would still have more personality than you."

Lily stood between the two. "Boys, your both pretty... now break it up!" she commanded.

"He started it!" they both accused.

"James, go to your room!" Lily commanded

"Why do I have to go to my room?"

"Because I'm your wife and I make the rules!" she stated.

"Yeah, well I'm a dick and I-"

Lily cut him off before he could finish, "James Potter! If you finish that sentence I will tell Severus about the face you make when you-"

"I'm gone!" James retreated from the room with a face covered in blushing shame.

Severus turned to Lily, "Do I want to ask?"

Lily smiled cheerfully, knowing the best way to ensure her rekindled friendship got off to a good start. "James is afraid of snakes. He spotted a grass snake in the garden a few weeks ago and screamed like a girl."

Severus smiled, it was good to have his friend back.


End file.
